Der Weg zum Ruhm
by Imurah
Summary: Harry ist 7 jahre alt und lebt auf der Strasse,mit dem Erwachsenwerden kommt nicht nur die Reife, sondern manchmal auch der richtige Weg
1. Chapter 1

_**ibDer Weg zum Ruhm/b/i**_

**bAutor**/b

Ja also JKR war es diesmal nicht fg, sondern meine Wenigkeit, Imurah

**bBeta/b **Wie auch in meiner anderen Story, niemand Anderer, als unsere gute Severina35

**bGenre/b **Nicht, wie sonst, kitschig romantisch, sondern eher Dark

**bPairing/b **Harry/ Draco ( was auch sonst schulterzuck)

**bRating/b **Da ich lieber vorsichtig bin, setze ich das Rating lieber zu hoch als zu niedrig, daher R 

**uKurzes Vorwort in eigener Sache**/u

Ich danke blutweinender Rabe ganz herzlich dafür, dass sie mich erst auf diese Idee gebracht hat knutscha und Melith, die mir immer wieder auf die Finger geklopft hat, damit ich mit dem Schreiben nicht aufhöre.

**bStory**/b

Wird hier nicht viel verraten, wenn etwas unklar ist, werde ich es immer als kleines Vorwort vor einem Kapitel erläutern.

_iKapitel:1/i_

London, Ende Juli 1987, an einer heruntergekommenen Straßenecke. Der Sommer war bisher brütend heiß gewesen, und nach einer Abkühlung sah der Himmel noch nicht aus. Es wurde langsam abends, doch die Temperaturen waren noch nicht gesunken, noch immer flirrte die Luft um die Passanten, die an dieser Ecke vorbeihetzten.

Dort sah man einen kleinen Jungen am Straßenrand sitzen und die vorbeihuschenden Leute hungrig beobachten. Er hatte pechschwarze Haare, die in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden und grüne Augen, die neugierig die Gegend in Augenschein nahm. Sehr ernst blickte der Junge drein, die Augen sahen älter aus, als der Junge in Wirklichkeit schien. Sein Gesicht starrte vor Dreck. Man könnte ihn, wenn man ihn sich so ansah, auf ca. 7 Jahre schätzen, aber so genau war das nicht anzusehen, denn er war recht dürr und knochig, die Augen sahen stumpf und verloren aus. Seit er sich erinnern konnte, lebte er in diesen Straßen.

Bis vor einem Monat lebte er noch mit einer älteren Frau, die er als seine Mutter angesehen hatte, in einem Abrisshaus im südlichen Teil Londons, doch sie wurden von dort vertrieben. Schon am nächsten Tag stand dieses Haus, sein einziges Zuhause, nicht mehr an seinem Platz. Stattdessen war dort nun eine, für seine Begriffe, riesengroße Baustelle. Staunend hatte er die Monster beobachtet, wie sie große Mengen von Erde aushoben und auf LKW´s luden, die dann wegfuhren. Tagelang bestaunte er diese Leute, bis er von einem riesengroßen dunklen Mann vertrieben wurde, der ihn mit der Polizei drohte.

Harry war bewusst, dass die Polizei für ihn gleichbedeutend mit einem dunklen bösen Haus war, einem Haus mit Gittern vor dem Fenster, wo all die anderen Kinder, die auf dieser Welt allein waren, stumpf und trübsinnig von Tag zu Tag warteten.

Schon einmal hatte er in Einem gelebt, das Haus war dunkel und roch modrig, beinahe tot. Auch in den Gesichtern der anderen Kinder waren keine Gefühle zu sehen, keines schien sich zu freuen oder traurig zu sein. Diese Gesichter waren einfach leer, die Kinder hatten sich aufgegeben. Nach nur 3 oder 4 Wochen gelang dem kleinen Jungen die Flucht aus diesem Haus. Als er sich umdrehte und es von weit weg begutachtete, fing er laut an zu lachen und sprang von einem Fuß auf den Anderen, um seiner Freude Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Dann traf er auf eine ältere aber gutmütige Frau; mit ihrem grünen Blumenkleid und dazupassendem Strohhütchen sah sie sehr lieb aus, wie der Junge damals fand. Sie war herzlich und liebevoll zu dem kleinen Jungen, und er blieb gern bei ihr. Schon nach wenigen Wochen nannte er sie Mutter und die beiden blieben 3 Jahre zusammen. Bis zu jenem schicksalhaften Tag, als sie verschwand.

Nur wenige Tage später; nach dem Rauswurf aus ihrem Zuhause; als er eines Abends dann mal wieder zur Brücke zurückgegangen war, unter der sie Unterschlupf gefunden hatten, war sie weg. Kein Zeichen oder Hinweis, wo sie hingegangen sein könnte. All ihre Sachen waren verschwunden, ihr Strohhut, die Decke mit den vielen bunten Blumen, in die sie ihn immer eingewickelt hatte, wenn es abends zu kalt wurde und die beigen langen Handschuhe, die im Winter ihre Arme warmgehalten hatten.

Nichts war ihm von ihr geblieben, außer seinen Erinnerungen und ein Karton.

Einzig der Karton auf dem sie immer gesessen hatte und ihm Geschichten von wunderschönen Häusern und liebevolle Familien, zum Geburtstag einen Kuchen, kleine und große Geschenke zur heiligen Zeit. Lebkuchenduft im ganzen Haus. Lachen war im Hause zu hören, spielende Kinder. Er wünschte sich, dass er Geschwister hätte, eine Mutter die ihn zärtlich in den Arm nahm, einen Vater der mit ihm auf Abenteuersuche im eigenen Garten ging. Bis es abends zum gemeinsamen Essen gerufen wurde. Es gab weiches Brot, dick mit Wurst und Käse belegt, dunkelrote Tomaten lagen neben saftigen goldgelben Maiskolben...

Schon wieder lief ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen, er musste sich dringend noch etwas zu essen suchen, damit sein Magen wieder aufhörte zu knurren und sein Kopf ihm nicht diese Bilder vorgaukelte, die eh nie wahr werden würden.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln stand er vom Straßenrand auf und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Innenstadt, wo heute wieder Markt war, das hieß viele Passanten, die, die Gänge zwischen den Ständen einengten, so dass die viel du dicken Verkäufer hinter ihm nicht herkamen. Viele Buden, wo er etwas zum Essen herkriegen würde. Und so war es dann auch, schnell war er an dem Marktplatz angekommen, wo Obst- und Gemüseverkäufer ihre Waren anpriesen. Der Fischer, der mit seinem stinkenden Flundern und Aalen um die Nasen der vielen Leute unter ihm, herumwedelte. Und nicht zu vergessen, der gute alte Bäcker, der immer mal wieder, wenn kein Anderer hinsah, den einen oder anderen Brotkanten für ihn bereithielt.

Aber auch all die anderen Verkäufer am Platz liebte er, das Blumenmädchen mit den blonden Haaren, die ihm immer so lieb anlächelte, und den Eisverkäufer. Oh was liebte er den Eisverkäufer. Hinter seinem Wagen herzurennen war das Größte, und wenn dieser dann das Eislied spielte jubelte jedes Kind in nächster Umgebung auf.

Zur selben Zeit an einem völlig anderem Ort, auf Malfoy Manor, packte ein kleiner blonder Junge gerade seine Geschenke aus. In diesem Jahr würde er das aller erste Mal zur Schule gehen, das war schon ein paar Geschenke wert. Wenn alles gut ging, würde er wie alle in dieser Familie, mit 11 Jahren nach Hogwards kommen.

Hogwards war die Nummer eins der Zaubererschulen in England. Dort gab es vier Häuser, doch nur eines kam für ihn in Frage, Slytherin. Alle aus seiner Familie, seine Eltern, Großeltern und Urgroßeltern waren im Hause Slytherins zur Schule gegangen, somit gab es für den kleinen Jungen keine andere Wahl als auch nach Slytherins, ins Haus der Schlangen, zu kommen. Dort würde er endlich andere Kinder kennen lernen und Freundschaften schließen dürfen. Mit einem strahlenden Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, wollte er zu seinen Eltern springen und sie umarmen.

Doch Beide sahen ihn mit ernsten Gesichtern an. So verschloss sich auch seine Miene, ernst schaute er von seinem Vater, dem er, wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, zu seiner Mutter. Diese kühle blonde Schönheit, welche auf der einen Art so zierlich und wunderschön war, auf der anderen Seite aber wie eine Eiskönigin, völlig gefühllos, über allem thronte.

"Mutter? Können wir heute nach London in die Stadt, wir müssen doch noch Schulbücher kaufen," fragte der Blonde Junge, namens Draco an die blonde Frau gewandt, die auf der Couch saß und sich leise mit ihrem Mann unterhielt. Er wirkte schon sehr erwachsen, dafür das er erst sieben Jahre alt war

"Draco, stör uns nicht in einer Unterhaltung, du weißt du doch, dass wir das nicht mögen. Und ja, wir gehen heute noch in die Winkelgasse und besorgen dort deine Schulbücher. Aber zuerst bringst du die Geschenke in dein Spielzimmer, wäscht dir die Hände und zieh dir auch schon mal die Schuhe an, gleich geht es dann los."

Mit einem jubelnden Aufschrei, der bei der erhobenen Augenbraue des Vaters sofort wieder erstickte, rannte der Junge die Stufen zu seiner Zimmerflucht.

Ein jedes Kind wäre neidisch geworden bei dem Anblick, dem sich da Einem bot. Ganze 4 Zimmer konnte der Junge sein Eigen nennen. Ein Spielzimmer, ein Lern- und späterer Arbeitsraum, ein Besucherzimmer, sowie ein eigenes Badezimmer mit allem erdenklichen Luxus ausgestattet, welches ein Kind nur brauchen konnte.

Schnell hatten seine neuen Spielsachen ihren Platz im Spielparadies gefunden, jedes suchte sich seinen eigenen, nach nur wenigen Sekunden war leises Geschnatter im Raum erklungen, als sich die Spielsachen untereinander bekannt machten. Die Dampflokomotive fuhr zum schon vorhandenen Güterbahnhof aus Holz. Eine kleine Gruppe von Zinnsoldaten standen in Reih und Glied und marschierten in Richtung Ford, wo schon Siedlerfiguren aus Holz und Plastik, sowie auch noch andere Materialien, bereitstanden, sie willkommen zu heißen. Der Ball kullerte und hopste in ein Netz, wo schon viel kleine und große Bälle herumlagen.

Während sich so alle Spielsachen ihren Platz suchten, hatte sich der kleine Junge seine Schuhe angezogen, ging nochmals ins Bad, um sich die Hände zu waschen und die Haare zu kämmen.

Schnell wie der Wind flitzte der Junge, als er mit allem fertig war, die Treppen wieder hinunter, wo auch schon Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy auf ihren ganzen Stolz warteten. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Kamin und mit Hilfe des Flohnetzwerkes nach London, in die Winkelgasse.

Draco liebte diese kleine Stadt Muggellondon, dort waren alle so lustig, er sah Kinder schreiend umherrennen und ein einziges Kind musste sie einfangen. Mädchen mit Gardinen auf dem Kopf redeten mit Puppen und taten so als würden diese Puppen antworten. Aber diese erwachsenen Muggel waren ja noch viel lustiger. Als er das letzte Mal mit seinen Eltern hier war, hatte er einen jungen Mann gesehen, der mit einem Papagei auf der Schulter spazieren ging. Er hoffte, dass er diesen Mann nochmals wiedertraf. Und immer wieder traf man auf andere Zauberer, mal mit Ratten auf der Schulter mal ohne. Mit großen Augen ging er auch diesmal durch die Straßen, alles schien so fremd zu sein, wie in einem wunderschönen Paradies. Musik, Lachen und Marktschreier erfüllten die Luft mit Leben.

'Marktschreier!'

"Mutter, bitte lass uns zum Markt gehen, bitte Mutter, bitte!" drängelte Draco und sah mit seinen großen grauen Augen bittend zu seinen Eltern zurück, worauf er eher seine Mutter ansah, da er wusste, dass sie schneller nachgab, als der Vater.

Mit einem Kopfnicken gab sie ihr Einverständnis und mit einem Jubelschrei rannte er zum Marktplatz voraus.

Er liebte den Marktplatz mit all den vielen Gerüchen und Eindrücken, jeder schien jeden zu kennen. Der Bäcker begrüßte die Nachbarsfrau des Fischers, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste. Der Fischer schrie mit dem Wurstverkäufer um die Wette und lachten sich danach an. Kinder rannten von Bude zu Bude, um sich dahinter zu verstecken, und so den einen oder anderen Apfel zu stibitzen. Wie auch dieser Junge wieder.

Draco musste zwei mal hinschauen, so unauffällig ging dieses eben vonstatten, gerade eben hatte dieser schwarzhaarige Junge einen großen grünen Apfel mitgenommen und biss herzhaft hinein. Fröhlich grinste er in die Runde, während der Saft vom süßen Apfel an seinen Mundwinkeln über sein Kinn hinunterlief und dort mit dem Wisch seines Hemdärmels weggewischt wurde.

Auch zu Draco blickte er hinüber, war ihm doch so ein merkwürdig gekleideter Junge schon lange nicht mehr begegnet. Graue Augen sahen in Grüne und mit einem Grinsen verstanden sich beide gleich, ohne auch nur ein Wort miteinander gewechselt zu haben.

Der kleine Malfoyspross wollte soeben zu dem Jungen herübergehen, als er eine starke Männerhand auf seiner Schulter spürte und als er hochsah seinen Vater erkannte. Seine gerade noch fröhliche Miene verschloss sich wieder zu einer undurchdringlichen Maske.

"Vater?"

"Wir müssen so langsam wieder gehen, wir wollten doch noch die Bücher für den Schulanfang besorgen und einen schönen Umhang brauchst du auch noch."

"Vater? Siehst du den Jungen dort drüben? Den mit den schwarzen Haaren? Kann ich ihn nicht zum Spielen mit nach Hause nehmen?" bittend sah er in die kalten Augen seines Erzeugers.

"Nein, komm jetzt Sohn." Ohne sich auch nur umzublicken, drehte er sich wieder um und ging wieder in die Richtung zurück, aus der sie zuvor gekommen waren. Zurück in ihre Welt, in die Zaubererwelt.

"Vater!" drängelte der Blondschopf wieder, " kann ich ihn wirklich nicht mitnehmen. Er sieht so allein und hungrig aus, bestimmt hat er heute noch nicht vernünftig gegessen und baden gehen könnte er auch mal wieder. Unser Haus ist doch groß genug, da fällt einer mehr oder weniger doch gar nicht auf."

"Draco Malfoy, wir werden keine verlausten Köter von der Straße einsammeln, sonst war es das letzte Mal das wir dich mit in die Muggelwelt genommen haben." scheuchte Lucius seinen Sohn die Straße entlang. "Aber Dad...!"

"Wie werde ich genannt?" Drohend sah Lucius auf seinen Spross herab.

"Vater..." ergeben senkte Draco den Kopf und schlich seinem Vater hinterher.

Am Eingang des Marktes drehte er sich nochmals zu dem verstrubbelten Jungen um, und ein letztes Mal sahen sie sich an und nickten sich zu.

Beide wussten, dass sie sich eines Tages wieder begegnen würden, nur wann und wo war ungeklärt. Doch bis zu ihrem nächsten Wiedertreffen sollten noch einige Jahre vergehen.

**bNachwort/b **

So das war es erst mal zum ersten Kapitel, ich hoffe er hat euch einen kleinen Einblick in das Leben von den beiden Kids gebracht, mit jedem Kapitel welches ich schreibe werden sie ein wenig erwachsener, die Geschichte dramatischer, aber ihr werdet es ja selber lesen...

Ich freu mich auf eine Wiedersehen im nächsten Kapitel

Imurah


	2. Chapter 2

i Kapitel: 2 /i 

** b Reviewantwort: /b **

** b Amunet: /b **danke für deine Review, und wie du siehst versuche ich das nächste Chapter schneller hochzuladen… ich hoffe das dir dieses wieder genauso gefällt

** b Angel344: /b **so erledigt gg

** b Little Lion: /b ** Wußte Harry bei JKR mit 7 Jahren das er Zaubern kann? Und einen Brief kann er noch nicht erhalten haben, da er ihn erst mit 11 jahren zugeschickt bekommen soll

** b YvannePalpatine: /b ** oja, ich verspreche dir, sie wird anders, ich hoffe dir wird auch dieses chapter gefallen

Hi süße b **Rabe: /b ** ich weiß ja das du den kleinen Draco echt schnuffig findest, ich ihn ja auch Draco verstecken und zum Knuddeln rausholen

** b Sweet-chaos-chan: /b ** huch ich sehe du magst Chibis kicher aber dank daran, auch die Jungs werden einmal erwachsen. Und ja es werden noch so einige Überraschungen auftauchen

** b Pitvansee: /b ** na ich hoffe doch, dass ich die Spannung halten kann, viel Spass beim weiterlesen

Ich danke euch herzlich für die Reviews und setz auch gleich an der Geschichte wieder an... ihr wisst noch wo sie sich verabschiedet hatten?

Genau am Marktplatz, wo Harry gerade hungrig einen Apfel verdrückte...

Mit großem Appetit ließ sich der Knabe diesen Apfel schmecken, herzhaft biss er große Stücke aus dem grünen Vitaminspender, ließ den Saft zu beiden Seiten des Mundwinkels hervorquellen, nur um ihn dann mit dem Handrücken abzuwischen. Schnell hatte er ihn verschlungen, doch noch immer war sein Hunger nicht gestillt.

So machte er sich wieder auf die Suche nach dem nächsten Hungerstiller, sein Magen rebellierte heftig, war ihm doch ein Apfel bei Weitem nicht genug. Sein Blick ging zum Bäcker. Ob dieser noch einen Kanten Brot für ihn übrig hatte?

Als hätte dieser den Blick des halb verhungerten Knaben gespürt, blickte er in dessen Richtung und schüttelte unauffällig den Kopf.

Immer wieder nickte er in eine bestimmte Richtung und als Harry in die angedeutete Richtung sah, verzog sich sämtliche Farbe aus seinem eh schon sehr blassen aber dreckstarrenden Gesicht.

Zwei Männer in blaugrauer Uniform gingen von Reihe zu Reihe, ließen ihn dabei jedoch nicht aus den Augen. 'Jetzt heißt es schnell handeln, bevor ich geschnappt werde.'

Mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen winkte er ihnen zu und verdrückte sich in die nächste dunkle Ecke hinter einem Stand. Geduckt flitzte er von Bude zu Bude, entwischte ihnen so immer wieder, nur mit knappem Vorsprung.

So spielte er eine gute halbe Stunde mit ihnen Katz und Maus, traute sich mit der Zeit sogar ihnen eine Lange Nase zu zeigen und sein spitzbübiges ansteckendes Lachen erklang.

Mit einem Bong, der vermehrt in seinem Kopf wiederhallte, blieb er gezwungenermaßen stehen. Leicht verwundert blickte er nach oben, unfähig zu verstehen was ihn nun doch zum Stocken gebracht hatte, doch das letzte was er sah, war der blaue Himmel, der sich rasch verdunkelte, bis alles um ihn herum schwarz war.

Dass Einer der beiden Uniformierten ihn noch rechtzeitig auffing, spürte er schon gar nicht mehr. Mit sorgenvoller Miene begutachtete der Polizist den abgemagerten Jungen, der schlaff in seinen Armen lag. Er würde in einer Kinderaufbewahrungsstätte sicher besser aufgehoben sein, als hier auf diesen gefährlichen Straßen.

Mit Erschrecken stellte er fest, das dieser Junge sogar noch jünger schien, als sein eigener Sohn, der ihn sicher schon sehnsüchtig zu Hause erwartete. Er hoffte, dass sich auch für diesen Jungen noch jemand fand, dem dieser sein Herz schenken konnte.

Vorsichtig legte der Beamte den zu dünnen Knaben in den hinteren Teil des Streifenwagens, und gab seinem Kollegen zu verstehen, dass sie nun Richtung Kinderheim fahren würden. Mit einem letzten Blick und leisem Aufseufzen, startete er den Wagen und fuhr auf ihr gemeinsames Ziel zu.

Harry kam in einem weichen Bett wieder zu sich, über sich eine weiße sterile Decke, neben sich ein anderes Bett, welches jedoch leer war. Auch auf der anderes Seite befanden sich noch andere Betten. Erschrocken setzte er sich auf, doch dabei fing sein Kopf fürchterlich an zu brummen und mit einem Aufstöhnen, ließ er sich wieder niedersinken. Nachdem sein Kopf das Kissen wieder berührte, spürte er eine warme Hand welche sich auf seine Stirn legte.

Vorsichtig drehte er den Kopf in diese Richtung und bemerkte eine junge Frau, die ihn liebevoll musterte.

"Hallo, junger Mann. Na wieder wach?"

"Wo bin ich?" leise flüsterte Harry diese Worte denn er fürchtete sich vor der Antwort.

"Du bist im Sonnenwinkel, das ist ein Haus in dem viele andere Kinder zusammen spielen können und regelmäßig zu essen bekommen, aber auch die Schule besuchen. Du wirst dich hier wohl fühlen."

"Wer bist du?" Harry versuchte zu verarbeiten, was mit ihm geschehen war.

"Mein Name ist Elizabeth und ich arbeite hier. Und wie ist dein Name? " freundlich blickten ihre braunen Augen, keine Spur von der sonstigen Kälte, die er in den Augen der anderen Erzieher immer sah.

"Harry."

"Und wie weiter?"

"Einfach nur Harry." beschämt schaute er auf seine Decke hinunter.

"Und was weißt du sonst noch von dir? Weißt du wann du Geburtstag hast, kleiner Harry?" Geduldig versuchte sie nähere Informationen über ihren neuen Schützling zu sammeln, der schüchtern auf sein Bett sah.

"Ich habe am 31.07. Geburtstag, jedenfalls hat mir das meine Mutter erzählt, doch wie alt ich bin, weiß ich nicht. Sie ist einfach verschwunden, plötzlich war der Karton bei dem sie sonst immer saß leer, und ich war wieder allein." Mit Tränen in den Augen sah er wieder zu der jungen Frau, die sich als Elizabeth vorgestellt hatte.

"Schau ich hab sogar ein Foto von meinen Eltern bei, so hab ich sie immer bei mir, auch wenn sie mich verloren haben." Mit diesen Worten zog er ein Amulette aus dem T-Shirt hervor und öffnete es. Zum Vorschein kam ein kleines Bild, welches sich wunderlicherseits bewegte. Ein junger Mann und eine wunderschöne Frau hielten sich im Arm und tanzten im Schnee, dabei hielten sie einen kleinen dunkelhaarigen Jungen im Arm. Immer wieder drehten sie sich in Kreis, und wenn sie in die Kamera blickten, lachten sie fröhlich ins Bild.

Es war ein wunderschönes Bild, auch wenn sie etwas vergleichbares noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Schnell hatte sich der Junge an die Umgebung gewöhnt, und als er kräftig genug war, kam er in einen anderen Raum unter, den er sich mit vier andern Jungen teilen musste. Doch gab es wunderbarerweise keinen Zank oder Eifersüchteleien. Alle fünf wurden enge Freunde, die schon nach kurzer Zeit die Erzieher mit ihren Streichen auf Trab hielten.

Nachdem Harry sich in seinem neuen Zuhause ein wenig zurechtgefunden hatte, wurde er in die erste Klasse der nebenstehenden Grundschule angemeldet.

Harry war ein fleißiger Schüler und sehr rasch verstand er, dass er mit diesem Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen draußen im Leben, um vieles leichter zurechtkommen würde.

So vergingen beinahe unbemerkt von dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen zwei Jahre, und an seinem 9. Geburtstag spurtete er die Treppen hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum, in der Hoffnung, dort das ein oder andere Geschenk zu finden.

Im letzten Jahr hatte er das erste Mal in seinem Leben ein Geschenk erhalten, von Elizabeth, es war ein Buch über einen Zauberer Namens Merlin. Es war für ihn sehr schwer zu lesen, doch mit jeder Seite die er weiterkam, spornte es ihn an, noch besser im Lesen zu werden, um all die Zaubersprüche zu lernen.

Ja wenn Harry einmal alt genug sein würde, wollte er ein mächtiger Zauberer sein, das hatte er sich damals geschworen.

Auch an diesem Morgen fand sich wieder ein Buch unter seinen Geschenken. Es war in schwarzem Leder gekleidet und schien eine dunkle Aura auszustrahlen. Mit vorsichtigen Berührungen strich er über den Einband und mit einer weichen Bewegung öffnete sich das Buch zur ersten Seite hin.

Dort stand in blutroten Lettern: Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter?" fragend blickte der Junge auf den Einband. "Bin ich das etwa? Ist dies mein richtiger Name? Und wer hat mir dieses Buch geschenkt?" Der Junge schloss das Buch wieder, um es sich von allen Seiten genau an zuschauen, doch nirgendwo war ein Hinweis auf den bisherigen Besitzer dieses Buches zu finden.

Wieder drehte er es nach vorn, doch als er es diesmal öffnen wollte, ging es nicht, so sehr er auch am Einband zog und zerrte, der Deckel ließ sich nicht öffnen. Mit krausgezogener Stirn versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, wie das Buch sich davor geöffnet hatte, versuchte jede Bewegung nochmals durchzuführen, doch an die streichelnde Bewegung erinnerte er sich nicht. Das Buch blieb verschlossen.

Nach einer halben Stunde erfolglosen herumziehen und zerren, kamen auch die anderen Kinder zum Frühstück herunter und Harry wurde wieder abgelenkt.

Herzhaft ließ er sich sein Geburtstagsfrühstück schmecken und machte sich anschließend für die Schule fertig. Sein neues geheimnisumwittertes Buch nahm er mit.

Der Tag in der Schule verging wie im Fluge, Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er gerade eben erst zur ersten Stunde hingegangen war und beim nächsten Glockenschlag, rannten auch schon wieder alle hinaus. Auch Harry beeilte sich in sein riesengroßes Zuhause zu kommen, um der Tante Elizabeth seine Geschenke zu zeigen, die er in der Schule von all seinen Freunden erhalten hatte.

"Tante Eliz...!" laut rief er ihren Namen durch die langen Gänge, "Tante Eliz..., wo bist du denn?" Harry wurde langsam unruhig, sie war immer da, wenn er von der Schule heimkam, machte mit ihm die Hausaufgaben, spielte dann noch etwas mit ihm oder las ihm eine Geschichte vor. Vielleicht war sie ja noch schnell einkaufen, versuchte Harry sich selber zu beruhigen.

'Sicher ist sie nur noch ein paar Besorgungen machen.' Doch das kleine Herz von Harry wollte sich nicht beruhigen lassen, unruhig hüpfte es in seiner Brust und ein banges Gefühl umklammerte sein Herz, ließ ihn eine ungewisse Angst verspüren.

"Tante Eliz... komm bitte ganz, ganz schnell zu mir. " flüsterte Harry in die Stille der vierten Etage des riesigen Gebäudes.

Doch auch bis zum Abend hin, wo es Zeit für Harry und die anderen Kinder wurde ins Bett zu gehen, war ihre geliebte Tante nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Harry konnte in dieser Nacht lange nicht einschlafen, eng presste er sein neues Buch an sich und strich immer wieder über den Rücken des Einbandes. Wie, um sich selber zu beruhigen, als wäre es eine warme weiche Hand die seinen Rücken hinabstreichelte. Plötzlich schimmerten die Seiten des Buches ganz schwach unter der Bettdecke des Jungen, doch Harry bemerkte es und lugte darunter.

Das Buch ließ sich wieder öffnen, und Harry blätterte gleich zur zweiten Seite.

Geschichte der Zauberei stand dort in verschnörkelten Buchstaben und dort drunter stand kleiner aber ebenso verschnörkelt: Weiße Magie oder schwarze Magie... entscheiden Sie sich für die Richtige

Am unteren Ende dieser Seite stand in Handschrift: 'Wähle besonnen, Harry. Hier entscheidet sich der Weg, den du zukünftig beschreiten wirst.'

"Uhhhhhhh..." Harrys Herz klopfte aufgeregt in seiner Brust und mit zitternden Händen drehte er die nächste Seite um.

Doch diese Seite war leer.

Harry blickte verwundert auf die weiße Seite.

Nochmals blätterte er eine Seite wieder zurück, 'Geschichte der Zauberei', aber wie sollte er sich denn für eine Magie entscheiden, wenn er nicht lesen konnte, was es mit der jeweiligen Magie auf sich hatte. Dieses Buch war schon sehr merkwürdig. In der Mitte aufschlagend begrüßten ihn weiterhin nur weiße Seiten und mit einem Seufzen schloss er es wieder und versuchte einzuschlafen. Heute würde dieses Buch ihm nicht mehr verraten.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer und einem gemurmelten 'Tante Eliz' schlief er dann tief und traumlos ein.

So Leute, das war es wieder für heute, ich weiß, dass das Kapitel für euch bestimmt zu kurz war und ursprünglich sollte es auch noch ein oder zwei Absätze mehr werden, aber dann hättet ihr einen ganz bösen Break drin gehabt... und glaubt mir bei einem 9- jährigen Harry braucht man noch keine Breaks, das kommt noch früh genug.

Ich freu mich wenn wir uns im nächsten Kapitel wiedersehen

Imurah


	3. Chapter 3

_Kapitel: 3_

Guten Morgen, guten Tag, guten Abend oder gute Nacht,

je nachdem zu welchem Zeitpunkt, du gerade festgestellt hast, dass ein neues Kapitel hochgeladen wurde, willkommen zu einer neuen Episode von Harry´s Leben. Fassen wir nochmals kurz zusammen, was Harry im letzten Kapitel geschehen ist:

Harry kam in ein Waisenhaus und wurde dort von einer Erzieherin namens Elizabeth willkommen geheißen

Harry fängt mit der Schule an und lernt neue Freunde kennen

Harry bekommt an seinem 9. Geburtstag ein rätselhaftes Buch geschenkt

Elizabeth verschwindet

So ich denke jetzt seid ihr wieder auf dem Laufenden, wollen wir doch mal schauen ob wir nicht das eine oder andere Geheimnis in dieser Episode lüften können

**Reviewantwort:**

**Amunet: **schön wieder von dir zu hören, ja das Buch hat schon etwas geheimnissvolles an sich, na mal sehen ob sich noch das ein oder andere Rätsel lößt bzw, dazugesellt

**Betadank:**

mein liebes tollpatschiges schnuffelchen **Severina35 **sei dank, das dieses Kapitel wieder einmal hochgeladen werden kann

Ich danke nochmals ganz herzlich für das Review, welches mir doch den Mut gegeben haben, dass ich ein weiteres Kapitel meiner derzeitigen Lieblingsgeschichte hier hereinstelle.

In diesem Kapitel habe ich wieder ein bißchen Dramatik eingeplant, aber lassen wir die Charas selber entscheiden, wie die Geschichte weitergeht...

Der Morgen brach für Harry´s Geschmack viel zu früh herein, schon weckten ihn die anderen Jungs damit sie gemeinsam zum Frühstück gehen konnten.

"Ist Tante Eliz wieder da?" Die ganze Nacht hatte er davon geträumt, dass sie nicht wieder gekommen sei, dass sie dieses Haus nie wieder betreten würde. Wie vom Blitz gerührt, sprang er aus dem Bett und war wie ein Wiesel die Treppen hinuntergeflitzt, in den Gemeinschaftsraum und dort zum Erziehertisch.

Doch seine Tante Elizabeth saß nicht wie sonst an ihrem Platz. Stattdessen saß dort eine ca. 55jährige Dame mit strengem Blick und zu einem Dutt zusammengesteckt, angegrauten Haare. Mit ernstem Blick sah sie den Jungen, der vor ihr stand und nach Atem rang, fragend an.

"Wo ist die Tante Elizabeth? Wo ist sie? Was machen sie auf ihrem Platz?" Mit Tränen in den Augen stand er vor der Dame, doch waren es keine Tränen der Trauer sondern Tränen der Wut. Niemand durfte einfach so auf Eliz ihrem Platz sitzen.

"Deine Tante Eliz ist nicht mehr in diesem Hause beschäftigt, sie ging zu nachlässig mit euch kleinen Ungeheuern um." Atemstockendes Aufkeuchen war im Raum zu hören.

"Man sieht ja was dabei herauskommt, kein Benehmen oder Anstand. Euch werden jetzt wieder andere Zeiten blühen, ihr müsst ja schließlich auf ein Leben dort draußen in der Realität vorbereitet werden."

"Das ist nicht wahr!" schrie Harry ihr wütend ins Gesicht, "Sie alte Vettel haben doch gar keine Ahnung vom Leben dort draußen auf der Straße. Wie es ist, jeden Tag nach Essen zu suchen, einen sicheren Schlafplatz zu finden und dabei nicht zu erfrieren. Sie wissen nicht wie das ist, wenn man aus Angst am nächsten Tag keine Schuhe mehr zu haben, nachts nicht richtig einschläft, oder gar im Winter, wenn man aus einer zügigen Ecke gedrängt wird, da wenigstens dort kein Schnee liegt. Sie liegen mollig warm angezogen und gut angefressen mit ihrem Winterspeck in ihrem warmen Zuhause und kümmern sich einen Dreck das Leben ihrer Mitmenschen!"

Harry spürte wie sich etwas in ihm rührte, die Wut sich immer mehr steigerte. Er wünschte sich, dass er ihr einmal zeigen könnte, was es hieß, auf der Strasße zu leben, den Hunger zu spüren, den er Tag für Tag erlebt hatte. Jeder an diesem Tisch sollte es zu spüren bekommen.

Im gleichen Moment, wo er das dachte, es war noch nicht mal ein Wimpernschlag vergangen, war das Essen von diesem Tisch verschwunden, Teller, Karaffen, Kannen, alles war leer, Harry blinzelte überrascht. Selbst im Brotkorb fand man nicht einmal mehr die Krümel von den Frühstückssemmeln.

War er das etwa gewesen?

Erschrocken drehte er sich zu seinem Tisch um, doch dort war noch alles aufgetischt, auch auf all den anderen Tischen im Saal war noch nichts weniger geworden. Die anderen Kinder starrten ihn entsetzt an, kannten sie doch solch einen Ausbruch von dem sonst so stillen Jungen nicht. Doch Harry dachte, dass sie jetzt Angst vor ihm hätten, da er scheinbar zaubern konnte.

Mit einem entsetzten Aufschrei rannte der verstörte Junge die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf, schmiss all seine Sachen in seinen kleinen Rucksack. Auch die beiden Bücher, die er sein Eigen nannte, wurde mit eingepackt und im nächsten Moment war er auch schon die Treppen wieder hinunter, Richtung Ausgang. Niemand hielt den kleinen verängstigten Jungen auf.

Wie viele Straßen und um wie viele Ecken er gerannt war, konnte er am Abend nicht mehr sagen, er wusste in diesem Moment nicht mal, wo er sich befand, doch das er müde war und schrecklichen Hunger hatte, das wusste er. Langsam wurde es dunkel um ihn herum, und er überlegte sich, wo er die Nacht unterkommen könnte. Zwei Jahre war er nun schon nicht mehr auf der Straße gewesen, doch in dieser Zeit hatte sich das London, dass er kannte, gewaltig verändert. Alles wirkte viel düsterer, Schatten jagten aus den dunklen Gassen zu ihm und ein Schütteln durchzuckte seinen Körper.

Harry hatte Angst, noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er diese Angst verspürt, doch ins Heim zurückkehren konnte er nun auch nicht mehr. Nicht bei dem was gesagt und getan hatte. Dafür würden sie ihn bestimmt ins Gefängnis stecken.

Zitternd schaute er sich ein wenig um und entdeckte einen alten Mann, der halb in einer Umzugskiste aus Pappe lag, eine Flasche mit Papier umhüllt, wurde krampfhaft festgehalten.

Harry machte sich vorsichtig auf den Weg zu dem Alten, hockte sich vor ihm nieder und fragte mit unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck, nach einem Kanten Brot.

"Gott bewahre, Jungschen, geh schnell nach Hause. Deine Familie bangt sicher schon um dich. Hier ist kein passender Ort für dich." Mit zitternden Händen hielt ihm der Alte einen vertrockneten Kanten dunklen Brotes hin.

"Ich habe kein Zuhause und keine Familie, so etwas habe ich nie besessen." Mit vor Erschöpfung zitternden Knien ließer sich neben dem Alten nieder. "Aber wenn ich die Nacht bei dir liegen dürfte, dann erzähl ich dir eine spannende Geschichte zu Zeiten des König Arthurs und seines Zauberers Merlin. Das war der größte Magier der Welt." Mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck schaute er auf den Obdachlosen nieder und dieser wurde bei dem Blick aus den strahlendgrünen Augen schwach.

"Bleib, ein Jungschen, bleib ein Weilchen bei mir. Und erzähl mir deine Abenteuergeschichten von Zauberern und Ungeheuern. Es wird eine

nette Abwechslung sein, zu meinem bisherigen Trott."

Und der Junge blieb.

Zusammen zogen sie von Gasse zu Gasse, blieben dort solange es ihnen gefiel und es zu Esen gab. Meist suchten sie sich Fleckchen, die in der Nähe von Imbisshäusern oder Restaurants lagen. Nach gut 3 Monaten schaffte es Harry sich mit einen Job in einer alten Spelunke als Tellerwäscher, ihr tägliches Essen zu verdienen.

Abends saßen dann die Beiden einträchtig beieinander, aßen das von Harry besorgte und erzählten sich gegenseitig Geschichten von längst vergangenen Zeiten.

Mit der Zeit wurde es abends immer kühler und Harry überlegte, wo man den Winter über unterkommen könnte. Denn draußen in dem Pappkarton würden sie beide nicht überleben. Harry streunte die folgenden Tage immer wieder durch die Straßen, um ein alten Abrisshaus oder auch einen Lagerhaus zu finden, wo sie beide den Winter über verbringen konnten.

Zwei Wochen suchte der Junge vergeblich, die Nächte wurden langsam bitterkalt und nur durch enges aneinander liegen, hielten sich beide halbwegs warm.

Als dann der erste Frost kam, bezweifelte Harry, dass sie beide den Winter überleben würden, der Alte hustete immer ärger, beinahe schütteln tat es ihm.

Auch Harry tat bei jedem Atemzug, den er tat, die Brust weh, Husten schüttelte seinen schmächtigen Körper.

Eines Morgens schien der Alte mit jemanden zu reden, doch es war kein Anderer in ihrer Nähe. Harry erzählte dem Alten, den er liebevoll Großväterchen nannte, jede Nacht Geschichten über den Zauberer Merlin und wie gern er in dieser Zeit leben würde, dass er bei dem größten Magier aller Zeiten gern in Lehre gegangen wäre. Und dass, wenn er einmal groß ist, er ein großer Zauberer werden würde.

Das Großväterchen schmunzelte dann immer nur und tätschelte seinen Arm, wie um ihm rechtzugeben.

Als Harry dann eines Abends, es wurde schon langsam Frühling, nach getaner Arbeit mit Essen zu ihrem Schlafplatz kamen, lag sein Großväterchen, noch genauso wie er am Morgen dort gelegen hatte.

"Ach Großväterchen, hast schon wieder so viel getrunken, dass du nicht mal mehr sitzen kannst?" Schmunzelnd kam Harry dem Liegenden näher. "Komm schon Väterchen, auf mit dir, heute gibt es Hamburger und Frites, sie sind sogar noch ein bißchen warm." Noch immer rührte sich der Alte nicht.

"Großväterchen?" Vorsichtig lugte er um die Ecke in das Gesicht des Alten. "Großväterchen komm steh schon auf, du machst mir Angst."

Doch das Großväterchen sollte sich weder an diesem Tag noch an irgendeinem anderen Tag mehr rühren. Er war entschlafen mit einem seeligem Lächeln auf den Lippen, das Foto seiner Enkelin in der Hand und ein Brief. Ein Brief seiner geliebten Frau, aus den Zeiten des Krieges, als sie ihm schrieb, dass sie immer auf ihn warten würde. Das sie ihn auf ewig lieben würde.

Harry blieb den Rest des Frühlings allein. Rastlos wanderte er von einer Straßenecke zur nächsten, schloss sich aber niemandem mehr an. Lieber wollte er allein bleiben, als dass er noch einmal jemanden sterben sehen würde.

Drei Geburtstage sollten ins Land ziehen, bevor Harry´s Schicksal sich noch einmal einmischen würde. Harry übte jeden Tag an seinen Zauberertricks, denn eines Tages wollte er so wie der große Houdini, viel Geld verdienen und von der Straße verschwinden. Manch ein Trick funktionierte, manchmal schien wahre Magie im Spiel zu sein, ebenso wie sich dann, wenn Magie zu spüren war, sich wieder eine Seite im Buch zeigte. In den vergangenen 2 1/5 Jahren hatten sich auf diese Weise schon die ersten 6 Seiten geöffnet und Harry war stolz auf sich.

Inzwischen war ihm bewusst, dass dieses Buch die wahre Magie zeigte, und auch nur ein echter Magier dieses Buch beherrschen würde.

Und da das Buch für ihn bestimmt war, konnte das nur bedeuten, dass er eines Tages ein großer Magier sein würde.

Nachwort: Sodele, das war es dann mal wieder... ich hör lieber an dieser Stelle auf, bevor sich die Charas noch völlig selbstständig machen. Böser Blick zu Harry Himmel muss der Kerl denn das Buch überall mit hinschleppen... und warum muss er immer wieder darin herum schmöckern?

"Harry ! Buch zu und komm beim Wohnung putzen helfen! "

"Bin gerade beschäftigt!" im Buch schmöcker

"Harry!"

Naja, ok während ihr das hier liest, setz ich mich mit Harry ans nächste Pittelchen. "Nicht wahr Harry?"

"Klar, da kommt ja dann auch Draco wieder vor. freu Endlich nach... wie vielen Jahren ist es her? Ach ja... 5 Jahre hab ich ihn nicht gesehen. " Harry schaut traumversunken aus dem Fenster...

"Harry...! Aufwachen!"

"Bin da Imu, bin da."

Also ich freu mich wenn wir uns im nächsten Kapitel wiedersehen...

Imurah


	4. Chapter 4

_Kapitel:4_

Hereinschau und gleich wieder umdreh,

fühlt sich merkwürdig festgehalten.

"Ok ich setz es ja rein " gg wollen wir doch mal sehen, was in der Zwischenzeit bei Draco geschehen ist... und wie Harrys erste Zauberversuche aussehen...

**Reviewantwort:**

Ich bedanke mich ganz ganz dolle bei Severina35 und Woelfchen für die lieben Kommis, und schreib nun auch wieder schneller weiter... hoffe ich jedenfalls

Sodele ich hoffe die Antwort war in eurem/deinem Interesse und schon geht es los...

Draco genoss seine Ferien auf Malfoy Manor, hatte er doch dort seine Ruhe vor seine nervigen Schulkameraden. Er war, wie er es sich vorgenommen hatte, vor einem Jahr nach Hogwards gekommen, und dort ins Hause des ehrenwerten Salazar Slytherin. Mit ihm kamen auch Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle und Vincence Crabbe nach Slytherin, die vier Jugendlichen kannten sich schon seit frühester Kindheit und Draco fragte sich immer wieder, wie die beiden Dummköpfe Crabbe und Goyle es nach Hogwardts geschafft hatten.

Sie schienen null Talent zu besitzen, was Magie oder auch nur die Ansätze von Zauberei anging. Das Einzige was sie gut konnten, war essen und kämpfen.

Also die perfekten Bodyguards, wie Draco fand.

In wenigen Tagen würde er sein zweites Jahr in Hogwards beginnen, er freute sich schon sehr darauf, die nächste Quiddich- Saison, Verwandlungen und sein absolutes Lieblingsfach Zaubertränke.

Für ihn war sein Patenonkel Professor Snape der Inbegriff für Zauberei und Magie. Nichts war so faszinierend, wie das Mischen von so harmlosen Substanzen, um daraus die wunderbarsten Tränke zu brauen.

Heute würde er mit seinen Eltern mal wieder in die Winkelgasse fahren, um dort für das nächste Schuljahr einzukaufen.

Mit einem Mal kam ihm das Bild des damaligen Jungen in den Sinn, wie sie sich kurz auf dem Marktplatz getroffen hatten. Dieser 'verlauste Straßenköter' wie sein Vater ihn damals tituliert hatte. Ob er noch lebte? Er würde es herausfinden, er wollte nochmals zum Marktplatz, auch wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit gering war, dass dieser Junge, dessen Namen er nicht mal kannte, auch dort sein würde.

Mit diesen Gedanken ging er in das Frühstückszimmer der Familie Malfoy, wo ihn seine Eltern schon erwarten.

"Guten Morgen mein Sohn." Ruhig war die Stimme des Herrn dieses Hauses, Lucius Malfoy. Seine Mutter sah wie immer nur kurz von ihrer Tasse hoch, um gleich darauf wieder den Kopf zu senken. Seit er wieder nach Hause zurückgekehrt war, Anfang der Ferien, hatte sie kaum etwas gesprochen. Sie saß meist in einer Ecke mit nähen beschäftigt oder las in einem Buch. Ihre Augen sahen meist gedankenverloren ins Nichts, waren stumpf und leer.

Draco machte sich Sorgen um sie. Und doch wusste er, dass er ihr nicht helfen konnte, bisher jedenfalls noch nicht. Wenn er erst eines Tages alt genug war, um sich gegen den Vater zu behaupten, würde er sie aus dessen Fängen befreien.

"Guten Morgen Vater." erwiderte er den Gruß seines Vaters ruhig. "Mutter," fragend ging sein Blick zu ihr hinüber, doch Lucius winkte ab. "Sie wird uns heute nicht begleiten, Draco."

"Ich wäre dann soweit, Vater. Denkt ihr, wir könnten heute noch ins Muggellondon, da ich für Zaubertränke einige bestimmte Kräuter bräuchte, die es nur bei den Muggel gibt." Mit Herzklopfen erwartete er die Antwort seine Vaters.

"Natürlich, mein Sohn." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und begab sich Richtung Tür. Dort drehte er sich nochmals zu seinem Spross um, "worauf wartest du?"

Mit Hilfe des Malfoysschen Kamin kamen sie in einem Wirtshaus in der Nockturngasse an und begaben sich von dort aus in die Winkelgasse, um alle Schulbücher und etwaige Hilfsmittel zu besorgen. Dort traf er dann auch auf verschiedene seiner Schulkameraden, mit denen er das eine oder andere Wort wechselte. Doch innerlich zog es ihn schnellstens zu diesem besagten Marktplatz und so verabschiedete er sich kurzangebunden von seinen Freunden.

"Wir sehen uns übermorgen im Zug." Mit diesen Worten machte er kehrt und ging seinem Vater hinterher.

Wundersamer Weise ließ ihn sein Vater allein durch Muggellondon laufen. Er brachte ihn nur bis zur Grenze und gab ihm einen gesetzten Zeitrahmen von zwei Stunden bis er wieder an dieser Stelle zurück sein sollte.

Draco passte dieses ganz gut, so würde sein Vater ihn nicht auf Schritt und Tritt folgen, und herausfinden, weswegen Draco eigentlich wirklich nach London wollte.

Außerdem hatte er dann die Möglichkeit auch an anderen Stellen nach dem 'verlausten Straßenköter' zu suchen.

Schnell war der Blondschopf auf dem Marktplatz angekommen. Nichts schien sich seit dem verändert zu haben, der alte Fischer und der Fleischverkäufer standen immer noch an ihrem alten Platz, nur die Haare schienen grauer geworden zu sein. Noch immer stritten sie sich um die zahlungskräftigen Kunden, was bei Draco für ein Schmunzeln sorgte.

Unauffällig sah er sich auf dem Platz nach dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen um, doch so sehr er sich auch umsah, fand er ihn nicht. Langsam zog er einen Kreis, ging von Verkaufstand zu Verkaufsstand, schaute auch in den dunkleren Ecken nach dem 'verlausten' Jungen.

Harry beobachtete seinerseits den Blonden schon seit mindestens 10 Minuten. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er wusste, dass dieser Junge nach ihm suchte.

Ein leichtes Schmunzeln verzog sich in seine Mundwinkel. Unauffällig verzog er sich tiefer in die Schatten der Straße, er wollte nicht das der Junge ihn entdeckte. Warum das so war, wssßte er selber nicht.

Nachdem Malfoy den Markt zwei Mal umgangen war, verlies er den Platz wieder, er wollte noch ein oder zwei Straßen entlang gehen, um zu sehen, ob er nicht dort den Schwarzhaarigen treffen würde. Mit gesenktem Kopf ging er an Harry vorbei, nicht mal zwei Meter trennte die Beiden voneinander. Harry zog unweigerlich den Bauch ein und hielt die Luft an.

Nachdem Draco ein paar Schritte vorweg gegangen war, folgte ihm der 'verlauster Straßenköter'. Ab und an verschwand der Blonde in den ein oder anderen Esoterikladen, und kam dann mit kleinen Tüten wieder heraus. Doch manchmal schien es auch dem Straßenkind, als wenn dieser 'Besucher' nicht wüsste, wo er lang müsste. Fast zwei Stunden irrten beide deswegen durch die Straßen, bis Draco auf seine Uhr sah und erschrocken aufschrie.

"Himmel, ich komm zu spät. Verflixt, was mach ich denn jetzt. Wo ist diese Straße noch mal gewesen? Der Alte killt mich."

Nun begann Draco doch schneller durch die Straßenzüge zu rennen und Harry hatte seine liebe Mühe den Blonden nicht zu verlieren.

Nach fünf Minuten kam Draco bei seinem Vater wieder an und beide verschwanden, wobei Harry Stielaugen bekam, durch eine Mauer.

Zögerlich schritt er auf diese Wand zu und versuchte sie zu berühren. Mit einem erschrecktem Aufschrei, zog er seine Hand zurück, denn sie war in der Mauer verschwunden.

Nochmals legte er langsam und vorsichtig seine Hand an die Wand und wieder verschwand diese in der Mauer. Zögerlich streckte er den Arm tiefer hinein. Nun war schon sein Arm bis zum Ellenbogen in der Mauer. Mit stakkatoartigem Herzklopfen lehnte er sich gegen diese Wand und fühlte, wie er durch diese Wand hindurchging. Entsetzt hielt er die Luft an. Was wäre wenn er mitten in der Wand stecken bleiben würde? Was war auf der anderen Seite dieser Wand?

Harry spürte wie ihm das Herz gegen den Brustkorb hämmerte.

Plötzlich spürte er an dem Arm, der in der Wand steckte, einen Ruck und mit einem Aufschrei fühlte er sich durch diese Mauer gezogen. Mit vor Angst schlotternden Knien öffnete er vorsichtig ein Auge und sah sich verwundert um.

Erst nach einigen Minuten bemerkte er ein Kichern neben sich und spürte immer noch die Hand die, die seine festhielt.

Verwundert blickte er an seiner Hand entlang auf die Andere, verfolgte die Spur den Arm hinauf, zur Schulter, sah Haare und fand dann schließlich auch ein Gesicht.

Dieses lachte ihn fröhlich an, schien sich über ihn so ziemlich lustig zu machen, wie Harry bemerkte.

"Hi." Harry schallt sich wegen dieser einfallslosen Begrüßung. Seid wann war er so ... ach ihm fehlten einfach die Wörter.

"Hi." wieder begann das kleine, etwa 8 Jahre alte Mädchen zu kichern, "Du bist nicht von hier, oder? Aber ein Muggel bist du auch nicht." Mit energischen Kopfnicken stellte sie dieses fest.

"Muggel? " Harry´s Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen.

"Muggel... Nichtmagier... Normalsterbliche... öhm was fällt mir noch für ein anderes Wort dafür ein?"

"Ok, ok, stop halt mal kurz! Wo bin ich hier?"

" In London!"

"Wo genau? Und in welchem Jahrhundert?"

Harry blickte verwundert auf eine Gruppe Männer, die in merkwürdigen Umhängen und spitzen Hüten an ihm vorbeiliefen. Mit langsam klärenden Verstand blickte er sich in der Straße um, hier gab es Eulen die herumflogen oder auf Stangen saßen, ein Laden mit dem Namen Olivander hatte einen merkwürdigen Stab unter seinem Namen, den gleichen, den er bei dem Mädchen ausmachte, nachdem er sie sich genauer ansah.

In ihrer rechten Hand war ein etwa 10 cm langer dünner aber stabil aussehender Stock.

"Du bist in der Winkelgasse und zwar im Jahre 1999 und wir haben jetzt Ende August. Nur für den Fall, dass du das vergessen haben solltest." Spöttisch klang die Stimme des Mädchen und Harry fühlte, wie sich ihm die Wangen röteten.

Er kam sich so unsagbar dumm vor und er wünschte sich, vor Scham, im Erdboden zu versinken.

"Kannst du mir sagen... " ja was wollte er jetzt eigentlich? Harry fühlte eine wabernde Masse, die sich sonst immer Gehirn genannt hatte, doch jetzt nicht unbedingt zu ihm zu gehören schien.

"Ja?"

"Wer bin ich?" Harry hatte das Gefühl das er so langsam den Verstand verlor.

"Weißt du was, Junge, ich nehm dich mit zu mir, denn du scheinst echt neu in der Winkelgasse zu sein und hast dadurch gewiss noch keinen Platz zum Schlafen."

Mit einem entschlossenen Handgriff führte sie ihn eine Seitenstrasse entlang.

"Wie heißt du eigenlich, Junge?"

" Harry, mein Name ist Harry."

"Hi Harry, ich heiße Sabrina. Freut mich dich kennen zulernen."

**So Leute hiermit will ich das Kapitel mal wieder beenden. Gut es ist nun doch ganz anders gekommen, als ich ursprünglich geplant hatte, und ein neuer Charakter hat sich auch eingeschlichen... tsetse...**

**"Hi Sabrina, ich bin Imurah, deine Autorin, die dich erschaffen hat"**

**" Hahaha... lach ich hab mich hier selbständig eingefügt und so schnell wirst mich jetzt nicht mehr los"**

**Das scheint mir auch so... grml**

**Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was uns Sabrina in den nächsten Kapiteln noch für Überraschungen bereitet.**

**Völlig in Gedanken versunken noch mal in die Runde winken...**

**Imurah**


	5. Chapter 5

_Kapitel:5_

Ok, ihr werdet es nicht glauben,. aber ich schüttel immer noch den Kopf über das Einmischen von dieser Sabrina..., gut sie hat ihn jetzt endlich auf die richtige Seite geholfen, aber sie war überhaupt nicht eingeplant… Weiß gar nicht, was ich mit ihr anstellen soll.

Ich hoffe, ihr wollt keine größere Rolle von ihr, denn ich würde ihr gerne nur eine Gastrolle zusprechen, gebt mir doch einfach mal Bescheid...

Nun aber zu den Reviews vom letzten Kapitel:

Gut, was war im letzten Chap passiert? Harry kam in die Winkelgasse und lernte Sabrina kennen. Wollen wir doch ein Mal gemeinsam sehen, was in diesem Chap Harry alles passiert, welche neuen Entdeckungen er macht. Wird er sein wahres Ich erkennen?

Lasst euch einfach mal überraschen...

... und ich mich auch...

Harry ließ sich von dem kleinen Mädchen, das sich als Sabrina vorgestellt hatte, durch ein zauberhaftes Reich führen. Hier gab es merkwürdig aussehende Männer mit spitzen Hüten, Eulen flogen haarscharf über ihren Köpfen hinweg und schuschuten leise. Harry wusste gar nicht, wo er zuerst hinschauen sollte. Da war dieser Laden, wo ein alter Besen ausgestellt war und Kinder standen mit weit offenen Mund davor und bestaunten den, wie sie sich zuraunten, neuesten Nimbus Besen, der schneller fliegen sollte, als alles bisher da gewesene.

Besen, mit denen man fliegen konnte? Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Sabrina beobachtete ihren neuen Freund, der sich als Harry vorgestellt hatte. Sie hoffte, dass ihr Vater dem Jungen helfen konnte.

"Du, Harry, sag mal, hast du nie irgendwas geschehen lassen? Ist nie etwas ungewöhnliches passiert, wenn du mal wütend warst?"

Harry grübelte über diese Frage nach. Ihm fiel wieder das Waisenhaus ein, als das Essen vom Tisch der Erzieher verschwunden war.

"Doch..." murmelte er leise, "ich habe Essen verschwinden lassen."

"Wieso hast du Essen verschwinden lassen, es wäre doch besser gewesen, dieses zu essen." Kopfschüttelnd sah Sabrina ihren Freund an.

"Ich bringe dich zu meinem Vater. Einverstanden, Harry?"

"Ok."

Schweigend gingen die Beiden in eine Seitenstrasse. Hier wirkte alles düsterer und unheimlicher. Die Menschen sahen ihnen misstrauisch hinterher, doch Sabrina lächelte allen freundlich zu, grüßte den Einen oder Anderen sogar. Die Sonne schien hier den Boden gar nicht mehr zu erreichen, dunkle Schatten flohen in noch finstere Gassen.

Sie waren in der Nokturngasse angekommen, hier war Sabrinas Zuhause.

Sabrina klopfte nach einer Weile an einer Haustür und ein hagerer düster dreinschauender Mann öffnete die Tür.

"Miss Sabrina, was machen Sie denn um diese Zeit noch draußen? Es ist schon viel zu spät. Die Straßen draußen sind gefährlich um diese Uhrzeit. Gesindel treibt sich umher."

"Guten Abend Porter. Ich habe uns einen Gast mitgebracht, den ich Vater gern vorstellen würde. Ist er zu Hause?"

Sabrina schob sich, während sie mit den Butler des Hauses sprach, an diesem vorbei und zog den verdutzten Jungen hinter sich her.

"Der Herr ist im Arbeitszimmer und hat gerade Besuch, aber er erwartet Sie beim Abendessen, Miss Sabrina."

"Gut Porter, ich bin dann solange auf meinem Zimmer. Würden Sie Harry ein Zimmer zuweisen, damit er sich vor dem Essen ein wenig ausruhen kann."

Sabrina drehte sich zu Harry um. "Harry folge bitte Mr. Porter, er wird dir ein Zimmer geben und dich in circa einer Stunde in den Salon begleiten." Bei den letzten Worten wandte sie sich mit einem warnenden Blick zu dem Butler um, doch ihrer Stimme war nichts anzumerken, als sie weitersprach.

"Das tust du doch, oder Porter?"

"Aber natürlich Miss, wie Ihr wünscht."

Mit stocksteifen Rücken, wie Harry fand, lief der Mann vor ihm her. Zuerst ging es eine riesige Treppe, nein es war schon eher eine Empore, in den ersten Stock hinauf. Auch hier war es äußerst prunkvoll, ebenso wie unten der Eingangsbereich. Weißer Marmor bedeckte den Boden, auch wenn es für Harry einfach nur weißer Stein war. Die Wände waren mit Stoff bezogen, bemerkte der schwarzhaarige Junge, als er mit den Fingern leicht daran entlang fuhr. In einigen Nischen waren goldene Rüstungen aufgestellt, die alle in seine Richtung sahen.

Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass diese Rüstungen lebten. Als er an diesen vorbeilief, bewegten sich die Köpfe mit, und als er an ihnen vorbei war, sahen sie ihm hinterher, wie er mit einem Blick über der Schulter feststellte.

Rasch holte er den Mann namens Porter wieder ein. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf ein lebensgroßes Portrait an der Wand. Dort war eine wunderschöne Frau in einem hohen Lehnstuhl dargestellt und sie stickte an einem Tuch.

Dieses Bild war aber nicht nur ein einfaches Bild, nein es bewegte sich. Die Frau lächelte leicht vor sich hin und arbeitete hingebungsvoll an ihrer Stickarbeit. Als sie den Jungen bemerkte, ließ sie die Arbeit kurz sinken und nickte ihm zu. So wie das Bild in seinem Amulett, wo seine Eltern mit ihm auf dem Arm tanzten.

Auch Harry nickte der Dame leicht zu und lächelte sie freundlich an.

Schon im nächsten Moment hörte er das leise aber durchdringende Hüsteln des Hausbutlers und beeilte sich diesem hinterherzukommen. Am Ende des Ganges war wieder eine Treppe und führte in den zweiten Stock hinauf. Hier war es nicht mehr so prunkvoll wie im ersten Stock, doch immer noch glamouröser als alles, was Harry jemals gesehen hatte.

Gut, Harry hatte bisher ja auch den größten Teil seines Lebens auf der Straße in einem Pappkarton gehaust, bzw in einem alten Abrisshaus, unter der einen oder anderen Brücke.

Harry fragte sich so langsam, wie er jemals den Rückweg finden sollte, und wie viele Stockwerke es besaß. Aber das würde er dann wohl später von dem frechen Mädchen erfahren.

Nachdem der Butler ihn um unzählige Ecken geführt hatte, Harry hatte schon lange den Überblick verloren, öffnete dieser eine Tür und bedeutete dem Jungen einzutreten.

Harry fühlte sich in eine andere Welt versetzt. Dieses Zimmer war riesig, er schätzte, dass es ungefähr die Größe seines alten Klassenraumes hatte. An einer Wand war vom Boden bis zur Decke eine Fensterfront, die zum Teil mit schweren blickdichten Vorhängen unterteilt war. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein Bett, in welchem locker 5 Mann nebeneinander Platz gefunden hätten. Ein dunkelgrüner Baldachin war über diesem gespannt. Auch Decke und Kissen waren mit einem dunkelgrünen Stoff bezogen.

Ein Schreibtisch, der zum Fenster herauszeigte, ebenso ein mannshoher Schrank der in einer dunkleren Ecke stand und dadurch nicht sofort zu sehen war, stand in dem Raum. Der ganze Raum strahlte durch diese Holzmöbel eine warme Atmosphäre aus.

Harry starrte mit offenem Mund im Zimmer umher.

Der Butler war ihm in den Raum gefolgt und deutete auf eine Tür, die in sein eigenes Badezimmer führe, wie der Butler betonte.

"Ok, danke Mr Porter."

"Und wie war ihr werter Name?"

"Ehm..." stotterte Harry wieder ein Mal, verunsichert durch das selbstsichere beinahe schon arrogante Auftreten des älteren Mannes.

"Harry, Sir... Harry Potter."

Harry hoffte, dass er es auch wirklich war, aber in seinem Buch, welches er zum Geburtstag bekam, stand dieser Name drin.

"Glaube ich jedenfalls..." murmelte er mehr zu sich selber als zum Butler.

"Gut Mr. Potter, ich werde sie dann in exakt einer Stunde wieder abholen und in den Salon zum Dinner begleiten." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich stocksteif auf den Fersen um und verschwand aus dem Blickfeld des verstörten Jungen. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich und der Junge war allein.

Langsam ging der schwarzhaarige Junge im Zimmer umher, ließ sich auf das Bett nieder und wippte vorsichtig auf und ab. Das Bett war federweich, mit einem Aufseufzen ließ sich der Junge hineinsinken und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

"Nicht einschlafen, Junge, du musst dich beeilen, sonst wirst du nicht rechtzeitig fertig und das macht keinen guten Eindruck beim Herrn."

Erschrocken sprang Harry auf und sah sich um, doch es war niemand im Raum.

"Wer spricht da?" Harry ärgerte sich leicht über seine ängstliche Stimme, immerhin sollte man mit 12 Jahren schon seine Ängste überwunden haben.

Plötzlich rumpelte der Schrank auf ihn zu, Harry schrie leicht auf und versteckte sich hinter einem großen Kissen. Mut kann ja ganz nützlich sein, aber bei einem sprechenden Schrank verkroch sich sein Mut in die hinterste Ecke seines Seins.

"Schrank! Geh zurück in deine Ecke. Bitte." Harry sah den Schrank mit riesengroßen grünen Augen an.

"Aber..." der Schrank blieb an der Stelle verharrt, "ich will dir doch nur helfen, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Mr Potter."

"Du... aber du... du... du redest ja wirklich..." stotterte Harry, "Woher kennst du meinen Namen?"

Irgendwie war ihm das alles hier so ziemlich unheimlich.

"Aber Harry, den hast du doch gerade genannt, ich bin doch nicht schwerhörig. Der alte Porter vielleicht, aber ich doch nicht." kicherte der Schrank.

"Nun aber schnell mit dir ins Bad und nach einer Dusche wird es dir wieder besser gehen, das klärt den Kopf ein wenig."

Harry tat, was der Schrank ihm rat und ging ins Badezimmer. Auch hier sah er sich erstaunt um, ganz aus blassblauem Marmor bestehend mit einer riesengroßen Badewanne und nebenan eine Dusche, in der locker zwei Personen darin Platz gefunden hätten. Die Wasserhähne hatten eine Schwanenform und waren aus blassem Weißgold. Harry starrte mit weit offen stehenden Mund überall umher und vergaß darunter beinahe wieder, dass er sich hatte frisch machen sollen.

Erstaunt schüttelte er den Kopf und zog sich aus. Als er sich unter die Dusche stellte, prasselte warmes Wasser von der Decke herunter, es fühlte sich an, wie ein warmer Sommerregen auf der Haut und Harry seufzte wohlig auf. Er hätte ewig drunter stehen bleiben können, doch viel zu schnell wurde es auch schon Zeit sich fertig zu machen.

Als er mit einem flauschigen Handtuch bekleidet wieder ins Zimmer trat, hatte der Schrank schon die passenden Sachen auf seinem Bett bereitgelegt und er zog sich an.

Als er in einen lebensgroßen Spiegel sah, erkannte er sich kaum selbst wieder. Die Haare sahen nicht mehr so zerzaust und strubbelig aus, sondern lagen leicht wellig um seinen Kopf herum. Natürlich gab es immer noch die eine oder andere vorwitzige Strähne, die sich selbständig machte und aus der Reihe tanzte. Sein Gesicht strahlte wieder vor Sauberkeit, seine grünen Augen konkurrierten mit seinem grünen T-Shirt um die Wette.

Eine Blue Jeans vervollständigte das Outfit, eine Jeans, die nicht von Löchern und Rissen übersäht war, wie seine Vorherige.

Er hatte kaum sein Äußeres in Ruhe begutachtet, als auch schon der Butler wieder vor der Tür stand und ihn mit einer einladenden Geste zum Gang deutete.

Nun spürte auch Harry, dass sein Magen revoltierte und laut knurrte. Zügig ging er auf den Gang hinaus und folgte dann dem Butler in den Salon hinunter.

Unten vor der Tür erwartete ihn Sabrina schon, welche sich auch umgezogen hatte und nun in einem niedlichen Blümchenkleid und zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebundenen Haaren stand. Noch immer hatte sie ein spitzbübisches Grinsen auf den Lippen.

"Na Harry wollen wir dann reingehen und uns dem Hausherrn, also meinem liebenswürdigen Vater stellen." Mit einer einladenden Geste deutete sie zur Tür. "Komm... komm mit rein."

Harry folgte ihr durch die geöffnete Tür und fand sich in einem dunkelgrün gehaltenen Raum wieder, in dessen Mitte ein runder Tisch stand, auf dem das Abendessen schon serviert war.

Harry lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen und sein Blick konzentrierte sich nur noch auf die Tischgaben. Dort gab es eine große Suppenterrine, die allerdings noch abgedeckt war, Fleisch und Huhn war auf einem großen Teller bereitgelegt, auf einem anderen fanden sich verschiedenste Gemüsearten. Auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch waren Kuchen und andere Desserts aufgebaut, bei denen Harry der Mund wässrig wurde und er leicht zu sabbern anfing.

"Nun Harry, meinst du, das reicht für dich, oder sollen wir noch mehr bringen lassen." kicherte Sabrina. "Aber ich hoffe doch, dass wir auch noch etwas abhaben dürfen."

"Ehm, natürlich... das ist ... wow... also, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll... das ist so viel Essen... und..." stammelte Harry sprachlos und spürte, wie sich seine Wangen rot färbten. Peinlich berührt wandte er den Blick vom Tisch ab und bemerkte dann erst den Mann, der am Fenster stand und ihn scheinbar schon einige Zeit beobachtete.

Harrys Wangen nahmen noch einen etwas tieferen Rotton an. " Guten Abend Sir," murmelte Harry kleinlaut, "Sie müssen der Vater von Sabrina sein... es war sehr nett... dass mich Sabrina..., also ich meine... , dass ich hier... ,dass Sie mich hier... also was ich sagen will... "

'Oh Gott, bitte lass sich ein Loch auftun und mich verschlingen.'

"Hallo Harry, ich bin Samuel McGinter und wie du dir denken kannst, der Vater dieser kleinen aber liebenswerten Mistkröte." Mit einem Lachen in der Stimme deutete er auf Sabrina hin, die den Mund zu einer Schnute verzog.

"Bin keine Mistkröte, Papa," schmollte sie, doch auch in ihrer Stimme war ein Lachen herauszuhören.

"Wollen wir uns dann hinsetzen und endlich das köstliche Essen vernichten? Harry ist ja schon kurz vor dem Verhungern." Mit einer einladenden Geste deutete der Hausherr zum Tisch und die Drei setzten sich.

Entspannt ging die Unterhaltung bei Tisch weiter und Harry fühlte sich wohl in dieser Gemeinschaft.

"Harry, erzähl uns etwas von dir. Was hast du bisher gemacht und auf welche Schule gehst du? Durmstrang oder Hogwarts?"

Harry sah ihn verstört an, hatte er doch noch nie von diesen Schulen gehört.

"Ich weiß nicht, Sir. Ich bin bisher nur zwei Jahre auf eine Grundschule gegangen und habe dort Lesen und Schreiben gelernt. Die letzten Jahre habe ich mit Großväterchen in London gelebt. Wir sind sehr häufig umgezogen und ich musste für Großväterchen und mich für den Lebensunterhalt sorgen. So hab ich in einer Pizzeria oder anderen Lokalen als Tellerwäscher gearbeitet."

Wohlweislich und weil es ihm ein wenig peinlich war, verschwieg er, dass er auf der Straße gelebt hatte.

"Aber ich würde sehr gern wieder auf eine Schule gehen, damit ich später eine gute Arbeit bekomme. Aber mein größter Traum ist es, eines Tages ein mächtiger Zauberer zu sein, wie Merlin oder Houdini."

"Junge wie alt bist du? Hast du denn keinen Brief von einer der genannten Schulen bekommen?"

"Nein," antwortete Harry schlicht.

"Und du willst eines Tages ein mächtiger Zauberer werden?"

"Das wäre mein größter Wunsch."

"Gut Harry, dann werde ich dich als mein Lehrling hier behalten und du wirst die große Schule der Zauberei und Hexerei in meinem Hause erlernen. Wenn du möchtest."

Samuel McGinter hatte die Macht in Harrys Aura gespürt und wusste um dessen Kräfte. Würden sie nicht bald kontrolliert werden, würden sie eines Tages hervorbrechen und ein Chaos hervorbringen, welches die Winkelgasse zum erzittern brächte.

"Sehr gern, Sir... ich meine Meister." demütig senkte Harry den Kopf vor seinem zukünftigen Lehrmeister, doch lag ein freudiges Glitzern in seinen Augen.

Dann würde auch das Buch ihm weitere Seiten offenbaren, so hoffte er jedenfalls.

"Welche Art der Magie werde ich erlernen, Meister? Die schwarze oder weiße Magie?"

"Schwarze Magie."

So Leute, das wäre es dann erst mal wieder. Gut es ist nicht so geworden, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, aber durch die Einmischung von dieser kleinen Hexe musste ich ja alles ändern...

Aber ab jetzt herrschen wieder andere Sitten und Gebräuche...warnend zu der Mistkröte schiel

Ich hoffe doch mal, dass es euch trotzdem noch gefällt und ihr gespannt weiterlest.

Wie ihr gelesen habt, wird Harry nicht nach Hogwarts gehen, womit ich die ein oder andere Frage aus euren Reviews hiermit beantwortet habe.

So wir sehen uns im nächsten Kapitel, wenn Harry die ersten magischen Stunden nimmt.

Imurah


End file.
